Assassin's Creed III: La Volpe
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: *ToKW* During his quest to bring an end to King Washington's tyranny, Connor encounters a mysterious woman; a woman considered to be a myth, an urban legend. Yet, she is ruthlessly hunted down by Washington and his men. Connor isn't the only one King George should be worried about...


Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Fox

**_The Infamy_**

The perfect predator knows the game of the hunt. How to use its surroundings to its advantage, to fool its prey, and most importantly, deliver the final blow. Silent and graceful. But deadly and gruesome.

Where could a predator lurk? The bushes; in the trees; In the snow; above; below. The possibilities are endless. Dare yourself to look. Will it be in vain? Or will you turn to encounter the most unpleasant surprise?

The perfect predator is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Only revealing itself when the time is right. It knows everything, sometimes before it even happens.

Trying to hunt it down is pointless, a waste of time.

But that doesn't stop those determined to do so.

A worthwhile attempt or a deadly mistake? No one knows.

Hunting a wolf and a fox has an immeasurable amount of outcomes.

Now hunting humans, that's an entirely different endeavor.

**~A~C~3~T~O~K~W~I~**

The predator has once again outsmarted its prey.

Connor, a newly awakened predator, the wolf, had once again been able to fool his enemies. Slipping right by them. He knew how they would react if they spotted him. But how exactly would they respond if suddenly, suddenly he appeared right next to them. Then only to disappear once again? Raw power in its purest form.

How would they react to seeing the perfect predator in its natural habitat, in full view, before their very eyes?

Connor would certainly like to know. But it would have to wait for a more suitable time. Detection was must be kept at a minimum. Being out in the open air would make achieving that goal much more difficult. So he moved into the thick forest woods, where trees could stretch on for miles and miles before revealing an end.

It's easy to get lost.

It's perfect for the most perfect predator.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" A faint and distant voice called out.

Connor looked around to find the source of the voice.

No one in sight.

He was about to turn around and keep walking until he heard the faint voice again, but this time a bit louder and sharper.

Connor turned and looked around again.

Still no one.

Must be the effects of the tea. Connor thought to himself.

He turned around and began to walk again.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton..."

Connor stopped in his tracks. The voice was much closer to him, just barely a whisper. As if it was spoken directly into his ear.

He quickly turned around once more, hidden blades bored.

"Who goes there?" He asked.

The sound of snickering filled the air, but still not a soul in sight.

Connor's vision changed to a darker hue, activating his extra sensory ability. He scanned the area to find anything that seemed out of place.

Nothing.

Connor sighed audibly. This is most likely what his mother warned him about. The dangerous effects of the tea. The madness it would cause. Though he is shocked as to how fast the madness had taken hold of him.

He rubbed his face and turned to walk once again.

A mistake that would normally belong to that of a prey.

A hooded figure stood just inches away from him. He jumped back, not expecting the sudden encounter. Without a thought, he instinctively pulled out his tomahawk and moved to attack.

The figure grabbed his wrist in a firm grip, just before the blade went through its neck. Connor tried to free his wrist, but to little avail. The grip was firm, yet unusually soft; like a feather's touch. He tried the next best thing and use his brute strength. He grabbed the figure's arm and pulled. Connor managed to throw the figure over his shoulder and tossed it harshly onto the snow.

The figure did not release Connor's arm in the process.

Connor immediately moved to attack his grounded opponent. He used his captured arm to grip the figure's cloak. On his free hand, He bore his blade and went to deliver the final blow.

"Wait."

Once again, the arrival of death was delayed. Delayed by a simple whisper.

"What?" Connor spoke lowly.

"I am a friend." The figure responded, the voice finally revealing that the figure before him was indeed a female.

Connor's grip tightened where the woman released her soft but vice like grip on Connor's wrist.

"Explain."

"I would have no qualms doing so if you let me up."

Connor contemplated this for a moment before reluctantly deciding to let her stand up. She stood up, shook off the snow, and smoothed out the creases on her clothes.

"First off," She began. "I'm a bit hurt you don't recognize me."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I only do this when it's needed." She mused to herself.

With obvious trepidation, she moved her arms up to remove the hood from her head. She looked young, her skin slightly tan and clear save for a few scars. It was obvious that her hair was long, but was kept in a neat braid. Her eyes glowed an unusual bright hazel. And Connor would swear he could spot some traces of blue...and purple?

Familiarity struck him, but he just could not conclude where he had seen this woman before. "What...what is your name?" He asked softly.

She looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot. "Giulia."

"Giulia?"

"Shush!" She harshly whispered, placing the hood back on her head.

"Sorry."

"Washington and his men have been hunting me for months now. I'm a clear threat to them that's for sure. But apparently, you are as well." Giulia responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I know about your new abilities Ratonhnhaké:ton. How you now have a strong affinity with your spirit animal, the wolf. How you can now move like one, act like one. You're even an alpha; you have your own pack to call on whenever the situation arises."

Connor stepped back, suddenly feeling uneasy about this woman. "How do you know all that?"

"I am everywhere and nowhere at once. I am present especially when it is necessary for me to do so. It's my job to know everything. They don't call me the fox for nothing."

"The...the fox?" Now that Connor realized it, she almost does have the appearance of a fox. She was short, her clothing consisted of a calf length, hooded, pale red robe with distinct patterns on it, when opened revealed a black frilly blouse, black leggings, and black boots. She appeared to be meek and harmless, but much like the animal itself, it was obvious she harbored a lot of hidden strength.

"It would be wise and safer for you and I if you address me as that from now on. La Volpe works is a good alternative or just Fox or volpe will suffice as well."

"La...Volpe?"

"Italian for The Fox. Also taken after my distant grandfather. Have to carry on the tradition I suppose."

Connor could hear the slight trace of Italian in her accent, but it was mixed with another that he couldn't place his finger on.

"Now, I understand that you are headed for Valley Forge?"

"Yes."

"Very well. How would you feel if I accompany you?"

Connor contemplated her question. If the revelation of her identity is at constant risk, was it safe for her to be involved in a manner such as this?

"Just food for thought; even if you say no, I will still follow you."

"I really don't have a choice here then?"

"One should always have the freedom to choose. Isn't that what we stand for? Safeguarding free will?"

Connor was stunned by her words. Just where had he heard them before?

"Come on; I know there's a lot of work to do and you dragging your jaw on the ground won't allow much progress."

She began to walk, silently signaling for Connor to follow. He shook his head in disbelief and followed.

The fox is certainly an alluring creature.

* * *

**This is something I came up with between classes. I honestly think that La Volpe from AC II is such a badass. Why not carry it on, you know? =D**

** My first Assassin's Creed fanfiction hur hur hur...xD**

**Review, feel free to tell me what you think =)**


End file.
